


Я жду рассвет

by ArisSugar



Series: Стихи [2]
Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisSugar/pseuds/ArisSugar





	Я жду рассвет

Мне нужно подождать совсем чуть-чуть,  
Совсем немного подождать рассвет,  
И лишь тогда сквозь эти мглу и муть  
Увижу истину вне уличных газет.

Но он настанет так не скоро,  
Что легче сдаться под давленьем тьмы;  
Отдастся Город власти мора  
И хладной пыли тишины.

Я слышу за стеной надрывный кашель,  
За дверью — крики мрачных и мольбы  
Избавить, бедных, от болезни страшной,  
Сгущавшей вмиг чернила темноты.

Мне просто страшно выглянуть в окно,  
Где чернолобые гоняют мрачняков,  
И на охоту вышел Мастер-вор,  
Скрываясь тенью меж больших домов.

Я свято верю, он — не враг нам и спасет  
Нас от железных труб Барона.  
В конце концов, возможно, рассветет,  
Лишь нужно подождать еще немного.


End file.
